October 3rd
by chronikuru
Summary: Edward was moping. It was October 3rd. Roy was going to change one of these things.


Edward wasn't hungry. This should have been enough to raise warning flags in anyone who knew him.

If, however, they knew him well enough to know what October 3rd meant to him, they wouldn't feel quite as worried, because Edward did this every year and the best thing to do was let him mourn/mope in peace. This didn't change that they didn't _like_ it; Alphonse might not have partied wildly on the day, but at least he ate, something which Edward seemed resolute not to do.

That is, until an unexpected guest arrived.

It cannot be said that Edward jumped for job when Roy Mustang walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts and made a beeline for where Edward was sitting, head bowed in miserable fashion. In fact, Edward didn't raise his head at all until Roy was right behind his chair and said a simple, "Hello."

Edward had been trained too well to jump a foot out of his chair, though it would have been very dramatic and probably would've resulted in him hitting Roy. However, his head shot up faster than a bullet (no matter how impossible that is) and he twisted around fast enough to possibly give him whiplash (though that is also mostly improbable).

"Roy?" The tone he used was a combination of questioning, awe, and disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cheering you up."

"I don't need cheering up," was Ed's sullen reply.

"Then why did you look like you were going to burn a hole in the table with your eyes?"

"…Shut up."

Roy laughed and slid onto Ed's chair, pushing him over so they were both just barely on it. Just for balance, of course, he put his arm around Ed's shoulders. Ah, who was he kidding (absolutely no one); he just wanted to be able to do it. Really, he didn't need to have an excuse, because Ed was completely fine with it, seeing as they were dating and all. But it was a force of habit from when he had an obvious crush (that sounded so… juvenile) on the alchemist and invented ridiculous excuses to be as close to him as possible until Ed got sick of the (very, very bad) excuses and just asked him out. Well, kissed him first, but the order of events wasn't particularly important.

Getting back to the topic at hand (which Roy's train of thought had completely derailed from), Roy was hungry from the train ride and Edward was staring off into space. The stare didn't look very melancholy but Roy still snapped him out of it. "What's the best food here?"

Edward answered without hesitation, "The apple pie. It's almost as good as Winry's, don't tell her I said that."

"I meant for breakfast, but I'll have to try the pie later then."

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Of course I am, I have three days vacation."

"You just came to," Ed made air quotes, "'Cheer me up.' You did a good job with that, so you should go home and rest. Or catch up on your paperwork."

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me _and_ make me work," Roy mock-pouted, ignoring Ed's interjection of, "Just trying to keep Hawkeye from shooting you." Then it suddenly changed to a slightly evil-looking grin. "And cheering you up was only number 1 on the list. There were a couple other things."

"Oh really?" Edward asked lightly, despite their growing proximity, "And what might those be?"

Instead of answering, Roy deemed it completely appropriate to kiss Edward, in front of an entire school of "innocent children" (highly corrupted teenagers). Someone wolf-whistled and when everyone looked around to see who and why, they of course got an eyeful of the kissing Fullmetal and Flame Alchemists.

Predictably, there was a bit of chaos, a bit of Professor McGonagall yelling something about, "Professional conduct, Professor Elric!" and a bit of Dumbledore's eyes twinkling a little bit more than normal, not that eyes acting like blue Christmas lights is quite normal.

In the end, Ed and Roy left to find somewhere a bit more private to make out and possibly do other activities of the sort, the Great Hall quieted down, and breakfast was finished (mostly) calmly.

The students who had first period alchemy would probably never be the same, though.


End file.
